jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Levels
Here's the list of levels for JeremyWorks Multiverse. Story Mode Pets World * We're in Another Dimension Cartoon World * Welcome to My Cartoon World The Missing Riddle * Riddle of Surprise The Satin and Bizzy Show * When Crazy Attack's! Fantastic World * Blacking in Town White Comedy TV * Lights, Camera, Now! The Mystery of the New York * Welcome to New York Avery the Warrior * Back in the Warrior Day's Objects * Welcome to Dream Island (...or Short of) Robot West * Once Upon A West Nicktoons * Not Just Cartoons, It's Nicktoons! Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie * Angry Bird Madness Ice Age * Freezing in Ice Age The Simpsons * Springfield is in Trouble RandomToons * What a RandomToons! Sega * Welcome to the Next Level * Let's Go Mania Rush * In the Nights * This is Saturn Day * For the Dreamcast Crash Bandicoot * Wumpa Wumpa Battle Island Skylanders * Going Skyhighlands Olivia the Girl * Adventures in Townhill Storks * Welcome to Stork Mountain The Amazing World of Gumball * Massacre in Elmore Unikitty! * Unikingdom is in Trouble Caleb * Gonna Go Wacky Malachi Universal * Crazy in Tyrusville Legend Quest * Creatures Unleashed An American Tales * Return from Green River The Land Before Time * Go to Great Valley All Dogs Go to Heaven * Prime Time The Lost City * The End of the Tri Legend World * The Final Dimensions JeremyWorks Multiverse * Mystery Multiverse * Prologue Level Packs Objects * Objects' Big Adventures Comedy TV * Late for Channel Planet NX * Planet Tour Puppies in the Box * Missing Pups Go City! * Town Longer Two Teenage Ghost * Ghost Identity Lasertag * Mike's Revenge Jungle World * Going Down on Jungle River Kirby 4ever * Playing with Pink Wacky World * The Wacky Day The Woodson * The Weird Thing for Kevin Avery the Warrior * The Warrior Quest Zarahi! * Going Ghost on Another Multiverse Quinn the Rockstar * Rockstar for the Win Legend World * The Legend, the Evil and the Multiverse The Satin and Bizzy Show * Quest for the Crazy RandomToons * Who Let the Jackals Out The Simpsons * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer Greeny Phatom * Little Guy and the City Ice Age * A Big Ice Age Meltdown Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic: Mega Drive * Sonic Multiverse Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie * Birds vs. Pig Battle Arena Crash Bandicoot * Crash Multiverse Skylanders * Skylanders of the Multiverse Olivia the Girl * Going to the Adventures The Legned Ninja Warrior * The Legend Reunite! The Amazing World of Gumball * The Comic Unikitty! * Spoooooky Game Mixels * Nixel Nixel Go Away SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob's Big Day Malachi Tyrus * Malachi's Multiverse Rugrats/All Grown Up! * The Legend of Reptar * Older and Bolder Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Hide and Scare The Wild Thornberrys * The Legend of the Coyote Rocket Power * Beach Bandits The Ren & Stimpy Show * Untamed World CatDog * Quest for the Golden Hydrant The Loud House * Ace Savvy on the Case Catscratch * Saving Waffle My Little Pony * Friendship in Multiverse Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Recovery Chuck's Choice * The Good, the Bad and the UD The ZhuZhus * Storming the Cat Castle An American Tail * Fievel Goes West Balto * The Great Sled Team Madagascar * Escape to Madagascar Home/Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Piggy Piggy Caleb * The Multiverse of Doom Tiny Toons Adventures * A Looney Beginning Trivia * While not necessarily centered around them, the levels Prime Time, The End of the Tri, and The Final Dimensions all represent All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Lost City, and Legend World respectively. Category:Levels